Mistakes
by Elizabeth Grenich
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, the Doctor most of all. Doctor/Rose
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I KNOW I have two unfinished stories and the guilt is nearly driving me to insanity, but I have several ideas that are just DYING to be written so TADA! I'd love to know what you guys think!

_It was a truth she had run from, denying its existence with her very core. Now it glared at her with all the horror of the obliterated ship that smoldered below them. Tears were already streaking down her face and she turned away. Rose took a deep breath and looked for her Torchwood team. She'd only called for backup a half hour ago, they'd still be at least five minutes away._  
_"You had a choice," she whispered. "They needed you..." her voice cracked._  
_"Are you disappointed?" Jon faced her, his expression bitter and desperately sad. "Heart broken that your Doctor didn't save the day?" Rose held a hand to her mouth as she sobbed, trying to keep her eyes focused for her incoming team. Anywhere but behind her._  
_"You were never my Doctor." she managed to gasp out._  
_"No." The metacrisis turned back to the field and stared at the damage he'd created. It was nothing compared to the damage behind him, and he knew it. A car roared up to the field and his eyes narrowed as the car doors slammed behind him._  
_"Jonathan!" Mickey's voice was harsh and concerned._  
_"We're fine." he replied calmly. Rose screamed suddenly behind him, hurt, frustration and anger tearing through her._  
_"No! We're not, we're universes from fine." she yelled. Mickey's jaw dropped, watching her as she stormed up to Jon. He warned his team to stay back, wary of Rose's sudden outburst._  
_"How dare you?" she asked him, her voice dropping dangerously low. He turned calmly toward her and held out his hand to her, attempting a peace offering. "Don't touch me!" she stepped back, staring at him with disbelief. "What happened? We were going to make it work, I was going to make you better, but you haven't changed..." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body, trying to ward off the cold fear that settled in her heart._  
_"It wasn't you Rose, it was never you." his voice softened, and she sobbed harder. That voice, so much like the one she would have killed to hear, too much like her Doctor. "Our choices always seem to be made for us." Her jaw tightened, her sobs slowly beginning to calm. "I only wanted you to love me for who I am, not him. I wanted to be different, for us, because I didn't think I could live in that man's shadow."_  
_"And this is who you have decided to become?" she asked quietly. He nodded._  
_"I did it for you, because I love you and I couldn't change that if I wanted to. I just wanted you to love me."_  
_"Would you change it, if you could? Wipe your memory of me and everything that we were?" Rose's eyes narrowed at him and he shook his head._  
_"That wasn't us Rose, it was never us." he replied, his voice cracking. The very essence of his being denied that, but he fought against it, struggling to find his own reality in the myriad of memories and emotions in his mind. Rose knew, could see his inner battle as she stood there watching him. "How I feel will never change, never." he managed to say, yearning for her to run up and comfort him._  
_"If that wasn't us, then this is us," she gestured between them, her arm shaking as she struggled to stay calm. "And we don't have a very good history. I think it's time we stopped." Mickey's jaw dropped and Jon stumbled back, her words nearly knocking him over. "I can't do this anymore."_

Four Months Later

Rose leaned her head back and took a deep breath, calming herself as the sounds of chaos echoed below her. She took comfort in the familiar white wall that loomed behind her, the memory that came with it somehow managing to stave off the cold fear in her heart. How uncomplicated things had been then, even when her world was falling apart. Since the Republic had decided to take over Torchwood, the little she had left in this reality was crumbling before her.

"It's brilliant isn't it? Watching them run about trying to make sense of all of this..." Jon was standing at the doorway, watching her. "Are you going to tell them?"

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?" Rose straightened her legs against the floor and stared at her feet.

"I didn't do this. They were planning to overtake you long before I stole that equipment. The people feel that they deserve to have a say in this madness." he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"These are the same people that caused Canary Wharf, it's because of them that the Cybermen leaked into my world." Rose snapped her head up and glared at him. "Because of them my life has become hell and now my family is about to be investigated, or do you not care about that? Do you care about anything anymore?"

"Of course I care." he said with a note of harshness. "Do you think I wanted this? What's important here is that they can't find out about you, have you got any plans?" Rose narrowed her eyes at him. How could he have known? They hadn't even worked together in months, and she'd made Mickey swear he wouldn't tell him. "It doesn't matter how I know, we'll talk about that later. If the Republic finds out about you...well you may not leave this building for awhile."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I've got nowhere to go remember? The only family and friends I have will be under suspicion." she commented bitterly.

"Maybe not in this world." Jon pulled one of the jumpers out of his pocket. Rose nearly choked at the sight of it. The familiar anticipation and dread that she'd felt so many years ago came back in a tidal wave of emotion. "You're bound to go back, there will be nothing for you here."

"What if I don't want to go?" fear gripped her as she wondered what she would do. She couldn't even think about him, but what would she do without him?

"You will, if not now, you will later, because you don't belong here. Never have, but he's just too big-headed to see it." Jon tossed her the jumper. "Quick, they're making their way up the stairs." Rose stared at the jumper in her hand, yellow popping out at her, reminding her of the sunflowers she used to love in her world. Bright and cheerful, it seemed to promise a better life. Her fingers clenched around it and she frowned. As far as she knew there was no better life, it was only hard and laborious and sometimes miraculous. A miracle was exactly what she needed.

"Come on." Jon stepped forward. "You're going home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Sadly.

_Author's Note: This will all generally take place around the time of the specials, specifically Planet of the Dead and The End of Time. Also, I love hearing feedback! Let me know what you think!_

Wilf stared nervously at the cell phone in his hand. It was Donna's, small and sturdy; built to hold all the texts and phone calls she made. She had so many friends now, but none who really mattered. Only one person could help her now and Wilf wasn't even sure he could properly get a hold of him. Did aliens even answer phones?

John Smith, the name looked so false and yet gave him such a vast amount of hope. If anyone could save his Donna it would be him. Wilf looked back up at her, sleeping on the couch. For the first time all day she looked at ease. Recalling the events of earlier that day Wilf summoned all the strength he could and dialed the number. His hands shook nervously as he held the phone to his ear, willing for the receiver to pick up. Several minutes ticked by before someone answered, the voice sounding thoroughly confused.

"Hello? Who is this?" Wilf did a little jig in his chair as he recognized the voice. It was perhaps a little more raw and harsh, but definitely the Doctor.

"I'm so glad this worked because I don't know what would have happened if it didn't. We need you...Donna needs you." Wilf gasped out in a whisper.

"Wilf? You know I can't come, it will destroy her. She can't remember me, no matter what." the Doctor made no attempt to hide his exhausted sigh.

"But she's in trouble Doctor. She keeps having these attacks, like she's forgotten where she is and she mutters things about time. I don't understand half of what she's saying." Wilf paused to catch his breath. "She keeps saying someone's coming, and she keeps talking about this planet, Gallifrey and the Time Lords. She says she has to warn them." The Doctor's silence echoed over the phone, momentarily sending chills down Wilf's spine. He could sense the Doctor attempting to speak, but no words came.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor's voice barely came over the line. Wilf straightened in his chair.

"Yes sir. I wouldn't have called if I didn't think it was important." he replied. "She needs you."

"I'm coming." The Doctor disconnected and Wilf let out a sigh of relief. Donna stirred in her sleep and he pressed the phone to his lips.

"He's coming Donna, he's coming."

The Doctor stared at the phone in his hand, his mouth agape. He'd forgotten that the phone had even existed. Martha had given it to him on the day he left, and since his last goodbye he'd ignored it. Now Wilf, of all people, was calling him for help and he so desperately wanted to say no. If he ran, he wouldn't have to face her; he wouldn't have to look his own failure in the face. If he ran, he could pretend that he wasn't slowly falling apart and maybe he'd find a way to repair the walls his old self could so easily hide behind. The Doctor looked back up at the TARDIS screen, the small blinking light reminding him of what he had been doing.

"Gallifrey, it could be just residual memories from the metacrisis, information bleeding through her mind." he thought out loud. "The wormhole is sure stump UNIT, who knows what damage it could create." He looked back down at the phone as if it could convey the answers to his questions. "Someone's coming." His heart skipped a beat as he remembered the same warning he'd received the year before, but she wouldn't be returning this time. Not ever.

The Doctor sniffed and straightened, reaching across the console and slamming a lever down. The TARDIS wheezed loudly, moving almost reluctantly. The screen changed, words in his own language dancing across the screen. The Doctor scowled as he read them and looked up at his ship in frustration.

"I didn't want to go there!" he muttered making failed attempts to change her course. She would not budge and before he knew it they were parked down the street from Donna's home. "I can't go out there." he stared at the street, rubbing his face with his hands. "I can't do this anymore."

Jon pressed his jumper before Rose had time to react, the two of them surrounded in the electric blue Rose knew so well. She gasped for breath as her body was ripped from the parallel world and slammed into the original one, her feet stumbling as her body adjusted to the earths new rotations. They were standing on a busy street corner, with crowds of people hurrying around them. Several stopped to stare as the two gathered their wits and stepped away from the throngs.

Rose recovered first, making attempts to smile at those who were still staring open mouthed. She whirled around and grabbed his arm, leading him to a nearby cafe and pushing him into a seat.  
"What the heck did you do that for?" Rose threw herself into the seat across from him and purposely turned to face the street. She hadn't had a clear head since she'd been left on the beach in Norway, but at least now she knew she was properly angry. Anger was something she could name and held onto; she could direct it at someone, at least and it made her feel less anxious and more in control. Though she seemingly had less and less of that as time went on. "It rips a hole in the universe, he said. Do you think I want to go through that again?" She clenched her teeth together, slouching in the chair.  
"We made sure, Mickey and I, that it wouldn't. I tapped into the TARDIS coral he gave me to make it work, thought that having inter-universal travel would come in handy someday." Jon's voice was flat, and she knew he was choosing to overlook her rush of emotion.

"So we can go back?" Rose turned to look at him. A slight bit of hope rose through her, but he failed to meet her eyes.  
"After the Prague incident your Dad knew you weren't going to be safe if the Republic took over. He helped plan this all out in the end, always knew you'd come back here anyway." Jon reached into his pocket and pulled his own sonic, she specifically knew had far more blast settings than she cared for. "I got this hooked up, we're going to need money, a place to stay..."  
"You keep saying 'we' like you're coming with me." Rose interrupted.  
"Well you certainly can't go on by yourself." Jon responded looking slightly amused.

"I got on for years without any of you, and I certainly don't need you now." Rose looked back at the street. "I don't even know where we are, or when for that matter. Can't be too far off my original timeline..." she trailed off, talking mostly to herself. Jon refrained from responding, sensing her irritation with him.  
He leaned into his chair and slipped his sonic back into his pocket, settling to watch her with a frown. It'd been years since he'd properly looked at her, both of them choosing to avoid each other as much as they could. He'd been so confused, torn between his desire to make something of himself and his natural born love for Rose. Now, staring at her again, he remembered how beautiful she was and how confused he still was about himself.  
Rose glanced up and down the street, looking for landmarks to identify the street. It was a smaller than she was used to, less traffic and passerby wandering around. Her frown deepened as she saw several UNIT soldiers across the street fully armored and making their way towards them. One of them she recognized from her earlier travels across the worlds and she waved guiltily.

"I should have known it was you." he shook his head as he came closer. "Does this mean you can explain the bus?" Rose raised an eyebrow.  
"I've had nothing to do with a bus, here or otherwise." she commented. "What's happened to a bus?"  
"It's flat disappeared," the UNIT officer replied with a sigh. "It was just driving down the street and in a flash it was gone."  
"Are they running diagnostics on the area?" she asked. He nodded.  
"There hasn't been much feedback yet, we're still in the early stages." he paused and looked briefly at Jon before turning back to her. "If you aren't busy I'm sure the General would appreciate your help."  
"No, not at all. I'm sure we'd both love to take a look." Jon stood quickly, staring down the officer and his partner. "Besides, I've got years more expertise." He sent Rose a sideways glance as he spoke, attempting to make a point. She ignored him. The officer looked taken aback and his partner began to protest. "Now, now can you imagine what Lethbridge-Stewart would say if you refused the help of the Doctor?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: would LOVE feedback, especially on this chapter! This is definitely AU of the original episode, thanks for reading!_

Chapter 3

Rose was making every attempt to hold herself together. The stoic formality of UNIT helped some, and she allowed herself to take on her more hardened personna. The last thing she wanted was to break down in front these people, so she'd straightened her posture, pressed her lips together and watched as Jon went to work.

But she'd held it together for so long, had locked away her emotions for so many years that as her mind slowly processed the events of the past two days it threatened to bring her to her knees. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. Her mind desperately craved home, but where was home for her? It had been on the TARDIS, before Canary Wharf, now she wasn't sure she wanted to go back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the very sound she almost dreaded. The wheezing of the TARDIS became louder until she landed outside the door with a familiar thunk. Rose looked up at Jon, their eyes meeting in shock. Automatically she stepped away from the door as new emotions threatened to explode. Would he be happy to see her? Did she even want to see him? Could she live with him leaving again? Rose took a deep breath and held it as the room waited anxiously for his arrival.

"Where are we?" Rose recognized the voice of Donna's grandfather. That was new, he rarely traveled with families.

"UNIT apparently," his voice was just outside the door. She bit her lip to hide her small gasp. His voice so familiar, and yet so worn and ragged. He was as exhausted as she was. She looked over at Jon to see him tense over the computer screen. She slowly let out her breath in an effort to calm herself down. "Seems they've got something that's triggered..." his voice fell away as he opened the door and saw her standing opposite him. Their eyes met and his jaw fell open. Rose nearly ran to him, his eyes bespoke a grief she hadn't seen in him since Canary Wharf and an exhaustion she felt in her own soul. Instead she grasped the end of a nearby desk to steady herself. The Doctor was watching her carefully and then spotted Jon at the end of the room. He stiffened visibly, shutting off the rush of emotion he'd let flood into his expression.

"What do you want?" Jon asked harshly, before he could be interrogated by the other man. The Doctor stepped forward, allowing Wilf to follow behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyebrow skyrocketing.

"I should be asking you the same."

"Don't play games with me, you're here about the wormhole aren't you?" Jon stood up, mimicking the Doctor's stance.

"Actually no." The Doctor nodded to Wilf. "We're here about Donna, something has triggered her memory and she's dying." his voice cracked. Rose looked up at him her eyes widening.

"What do you mean? Wasn't she with you?" tears swelled, unbidden in her eyes as she realized why he was distressed. He looked down at her, an odd look passing through his eyes. The Doctor looked between her and Jon, a shot of hope running through him.

"He didn't tell you?" he directed the question at Rose but Jon opened his mouth to speak.

"We haven't exactly spoken in...well years actually." Rose cut him off and sent him a glare. The Doctor turned directly to Rose.

"She was only human, her mind couldn't take it, all that knowledge was killing her." his familiar words echoed in Rose's memories, reminding her of how he'd come to bear that face. "I had to wipe her memories of everything we did, she doesn't know who I am or who she became." His voice became thick and he cleared his throat. "Apparently she's been having attacks, she's beginning to remember things..."

"And you think it's because of something here?" Jon interrupted incredulously.

"The TARDIS was showing signs of telepathic interference, but until right now I thought I was the only telepath on this planet." The Doctor responded. Jon held up his hands.

"Please, like I would purposely seek her out, I'm not stupid. Besides I'm not the only one." He jerked his head towards Rose. "Your beloved over there has acquired some talents of her own." The Doctor's eyes widened and he scowled. He had quickly been able to determine that leaving Rose with Jon had not gone exactly according to plan, and now the idea that Jon had somehow hurt Rose was starting tear at him

"My beloved? You were the one who begged me to leave you behind, told me you were the one that could give her everything I couldn't. You were supposed to take care of her, love her." The Doctor took a step forward his voice raising a pitch.

"OI! This isn't about me, or either one of you so shut it! We've got more important things to worry about!" Rose exclaimed stepping between them. She gave Wilf a weak smile and he waved back.

"She's right, ya know." Wilf commented feebly. The Doctor frowned and nodded. He was far too befuddled right then to make any sane decisions, and he knew his frustration would have to wait. He looked back at Rose, trying to read through her shielded eyes. He'd never seen her so closed off, especially to him. For a moment he forgot his own burdens as he desperately tried to piece together hers. He'd never meant to hurt her; he'd only ever wanted her to be happy and safe.

"Whatever is happening to Donna has nothing to do with us," Jon gestured to him and Rose. "Both of us are trained to block out other minds, we wouldn't reach out unless we knew who it was."

"Then what is it?" the Doctor sagged against a desk as Erisa Magambo strode into the room.

"What is going on? Why are there two of you?" she demanded, looking to several other officers for explanation.

"You wouldn't understand." Jon told her. She glared at him.

"Do not condescend, I was told you were here to clean up a wormhole and as far as I can tell it is not yet done." she crossed her arms. Jon scowled openly at her.

"Ever heard of a Malcom Taylor?" he asked. Her shoulders relaxed and she nodded.

"He's our head scientific advisor."

"Oh good, hand this problem over to him he'll know exactly what to do. He was a whiz with these things in our universe, can't imagine that's changed much eh?" he sent Rose a small smile.

"What about the bus?" Rose countered. Jon's eyebrows creased.

"What bus?" The Doctor watched silently as the two interacted, Rose's face opening up to him as she quickly became frustrated.

"The bus that disappeared! It's the whole reason we came, there are people on that bus, Jon." Anger was quickly overtaking her again as she watched him nonchalantly wave his hand. "Or would you just leave them there, rip them away from their families and everything they cared about?"

"I have a plan Rose. Why don't you and your Doctor go back into the TARDIS run some little scans while finish up here?" Jon took a step towards her, his eyes grave.

"I don't trust you." she responded quietly.

"I know." he pressed his lips together, ignoring the hurt that coursed through him.

"Rose." The Doctor held out his hand. "Come with me." She looked suspiciously between the two of them, not entirely sure that they weren't working together. Something about the Doctor's eyes, told her that it was going to be alright and against her better judgement she stepped forward and grasped his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose naturally matched the Doctor's pace as he led them to the TARDIS. She still purposefully kept a good distance between them, but didn't remove her hand from his. There was just too much to think about; she wanted to find her family again, and she was tired of being left by this absurd alien. But as he clutched her hand and his eyes, so much softer and more broken than Jon's, searched her face, Rose knew that she'd never purposefully leave. Not so long as he needed her and she, as much as she hated to admit it, needed him.  
They stepped aboard the TARDIS and the Doctor reluctantly let go of her hand to tap away at the console. As ancient Gallifreyan swirled across the screen he turned around to Wilf.  
"Is there anything else she's said? Any other clues as to what may be causing this?" he asked him. Wilf shook his head slowly.  
"Just that 'it is returning'. She's started talking about drums too, at first I thought she'd taken up lessons or something, but she'd always talk about them in the strangest way, like they haunted her she said." Wilf provided, looking desperate.  
"Drums...drums..." the Doctor turned back to the screen. Rose leaned forward to catch his eye.  
"Doctor, what about the bus?" she asked quietly. He gave her a small smile and straightened to his full height.  
"I took care of the bus hours ago, popped off and returned all the passengers safely home before we came to UNIT. I didn't want to take any chances in case this got too out of hand." he gestured to the screen. Rose let out a sigh and slumped into the chair.  
"Thank God." she ran her hands through her hair, momentarily holding her head in her hands. The Doctor watched as she slowly tensed back up, putting herself back together. He took a step toward her, desperately wanting to help her.  
"Rose I never meant...I just wanted..." The Doctor ran his hand recklessly through his hair. "I'm so sorry." A smile crept on Rose's face as she watched him. As much as she was tired, angry and hurt, his effort to vocalize his thoughts was endearing and his anti-gravity hair was funny.  
"I know." she leaned forward in her chair. "Now what's this about telepathic interference?" He smiled faintly, then took off his coat and threw it over the chair.  
"Every mind gives off a sort of wavelength, like it's own signal. These are Donna's signals," he pointed to several circles swirling across the screen. "Normally they're untouched, but right now she's being bombarded by others."  
"And Jon thinks those signals are me and him." Rose stated. "All those symbols over there, the ones swirling about, what does that mean?" The Doctor frowned.  
"That's more interference, it just keeps growing. But there's nothing on this planet with a telepathic signal that large..." he leaned forward toward the screen just as Jon stepped onto the TARDIS.  
"All cleaned up then, get anything done while I was away? Or did they just flirt to death?" Jon asked Wilf, giving Rose a wink. She blatantly ignored him and crossed her arms.  
"It is coming..." the Doctor pressed more buttons, absentmindedly staring across the TARDIS. "She said 'it' is coming, not them so she didn't mean either of you, so what does she mean?"  
"Why don't you ask her?" Jon replied simply.  
"I'm not going to risk that." The Doctor replied harshly. Jon rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed.  
"It's all or nothing for you isn't it? It's like we aren't even the same person." He chuckled darkly. "Oh wait, I'm not sure we are." He strode over to the TARDIS console and laid his hand on her, relishing the feel of the time-ship. The lights flickered and Rose frowned as she heard a distinctly disgruntled note in her mind.  
"I don't think she appreciates that." she commented mildly. Jon scowled and shoved his hand back in his pocket. He had nothing in life, and now even the TARDIS didn't want to have anything to do with him.  
"She could show a little more gratitude, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, and you were always her favorite." he frowned took a step back. Rose smiled at that and the TARDIS sang a dark, angry tune in her mind. Somehow it seemed obvious to her that the TARDIS would communicate through song, and it thrilled her that she could hear it.  
"You've managed to piss her off somehow." she warned. The Doctor stood watching the two of them warily. He shook a finger at Jon.  
"You have an idea that you're not sharing with me, and I don't appreciate that." He turned to Rose. "And you can now communicate with the TARDIS. That is very new."  
"I do have a splendid idea to bring Donna back to us long enough to find out what we know but I am tempted not to share it with you, you have been so cross with me." Jon smirked at him. The Doctor glared at him.  
"And you couldn't think why?" he said sarcastically.  
"No, I do know why, I just don't care." Jon's smile faltered as the words left his mouth, the lie surprising even himself. He very much cared, the Doctor was the closest thing he had to family and Rose, well she was everything wasn't she? Then why did he fight so hard against it? Somewhere in the depths of his mind he just wanted to stop, and yet amidst all the Doctor Donna that he was made up of a small part of him needed to be his own person. And that was why he thrived on what this other version of him tried desperately to ignore, why he lied to set himself apart from them. "I need access to the med lab, a good old cuppa from Madame and Donna, and within the hour I will be able to tell your Lordship what's going on."  
"She doesn't trust you," The Doctor gestured to Rose. "And I'm beginning to see why. Why the heck should I entrust Donna to you? And while you're on that why don't you tell us what happened to that bus?" he growled.  
"You're going to trust me with Donna because she is my flesh and blood. She is every bit a part of me as you are, closest thing I'll ever have to family. Which is more than you can say for yourself hmm?" Jon's eyes narrowed as he spoke, knowing he'd crossed the line. Rose was up in an instant, her eyes glowing. "Rose, shut it. You can defend him later." The Doctor started at that and his own eyes became stormy.  
"Oi, say what you like, but so long as I am here Rose will not be spoken to like that." he looked to her, his face softening. "What do you think?"  
"He won't purposely let anything happen to her." she said with slight hesitation. He rolled his eyes.  
"Not exactly a four star rating."  
"With you as the perfect score who else could ever measure up?" Jon gave him a thin smile. "I shall await our arrival in Chiswick in the med lab, call if you need me. And Rose, I'd like that tea sooner than later." Jon sauntered out the room, whistling leaving the group to stare at each other slightly slightly shocked.  
"Back to Chiswick it is..." The Doctor slammed down a lever and set the TARDIS in motion. Rose hopped beside him, relishing the feel of flying her again. Wilf watched the two work in tandem, bringing the TARDIS to an almost smooth landing.  
"You're just going to trust him? Is he gonna protect my Donna?" Wilf asked, wringing his hands. He looked ill at ease and they couldn't blame him. The Doctor walked over to him and put his hand on the smaller man's shoulders.  
"I swear to you that so long as she is in my TARDIS she will be perfectly fine." he looked into Wilf's eyes. "She'll trust you the most, so you can bring her in and sit in on whatever his plan is. The TARDIS will make sure you can stay." Wilf nodded and sighed. Rose smiled at him.  
"She'll be fine." she assured him. Wilf nodded and squared his shoulders.  
"You two had better get started with his tea. I want him properly buttered up before I get back." he waggled a finger at the two of them be heading out of the TARDIS.  
"Come on, Wilf is right."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: this is rubbish and I apologise, but here is the remnants of what I wanted to be a chapter, just because I wasn't sure if I could update again this next week. Also my FANTASTIC new cover is by Emilie Brown and it's brilliant and I love it, and it's all hers =]_

Chapter 5

The Doctor turned without a word, and walked to the kitchen. He walked slowly, mulling over the last several hours in his mind. Rose was back. Jon was far from what he'd anticipated, and Donna, his brilliant Donna was returning with such horrible omens. He ran a hand through his hair, pausing a moment in the doorway. It'd been so long since he'd made a cup of tea, he'd almost forgotten he still could. Rose nudged him forward and he staggered to the sink, finding the kettle and promptly beginning to fill it.

"You've still got my mug." Rose's voice was quiet as she held up one of her old favorites. The Doctor looked up and smiled, images of her with possibly the worst bed head he'd ever seen, sprang to mind. They'd always been so comfortable around each other that she never seemed to care what she looked like in the morning. It was those little things he'd missed the most, that with Martha and Donna he'd steered very far away from. He never did domestic, but with Rose it somehow always came naturally. Now they stood, back in the kitchen, he putting the kettle on and she pulling down their respective cups and he couldn't help but wonder at how one person could change him so significantly.  
"You think too much." she commented, rousing him from his thoughts. He threw himself on a chair, sliding forward to stretch out his legs.

"Possibly." Rose sat across from him, resting her elbows on the was making an effort to look more cheerful than she was. There were small circles under her eyes that he knew she'd tried to hide with makeup and she'd had yet to really smile at him.  
"You gonna tell me what you're thinking?" she asked.  
"We may be here for ages..." he smiled, clasping his hands over his stomach.  
"Tell me something I don't know." she smiled back. "But seriously, tell me."

"Do you really want to know?" his face became serious and infinitely more tired. She nodded faintly. She had a vague idea of what was forefront at his mind at the moment, she also knew if she didn't placate his mind, he wouldn't be able to let go and move on till she had.  
"What happened?" his voice was quiet, timid. As much unsure of the question as she was of the answer. She rested her head on her knuckles,and silently formed her thoughts.  
"He...he was just different. Right from the beginning, the little things were off. The way we worked together, thought, even just walked was wrong. Eventually, we stopped talking altogether." she summarized the lengthy story in the hopes that it would appease him. The last thing she needed was to piece back together the last years of her life, after she'd made such an effort to forget.  
"How long?" he asked. The Doctor saw through her quick explanation and his worry only increased. He watched as she started at the question.  
"What do you mean?" Rose asked in return, sounding strained.  
"How long has it been for you?" he made a desperate effort to look relaxed as he waited for her to answer.  
"Do you really want to know?" the mask of cheer was gone and she looked straight into his eyes. The Doctor leaned forward, never taking his eyes from hers. He knew whatever answer she gave was going to hurt, but he also held himself accountable for everything that Jon did. He had to know.  
"Yes."

"Alright old girl, I need your cooperation!" Jon threaded several wires through his own hand made helmet. It was slightly primitive for his taste, but the stiff wires would suffice to feed enough of the Vortex into Donna's head. The TARDIS still grumbled at him, but complied as he attached one end to wall. He'd managed to talk her into his plan, so she'd at least be civil for the hour. "One little shot of Vortex energy and she'll be back in a flash! I'll be watching her levels on the monitor, but go easy on her yeah?"  
"What, is this another one of your nutjobs? He's talking to a wall." Donna interrupted him, her sharp tone nearly sending him reeling. He turned around to see her and Wilf standing at the door, Wilf looking slightly exasperated and Donna just looking annoyed.  
"He's not a nutjob sweetheart, he wants to help." Wilf tried to assure her.  
"How's he gonna do that exactly?" she had her hands on her hips, and the part of him that was Donna knew that he should be wary.

"I've got special equipment, state of the art as a matter of fact." he explained. Her eyes narrowed. "Just try it, what's the worst that can happen?" He gestured to the chair he'd made up for her.  
"Go on." Wilf pushed her forward and she scowled.  
"Fine, I'll do it. If only to shut you up." she jerked her thumb at her grand-dad. "He thinks I'm going mad."  
"You Donna Noble, were never mad." Jon placed the wires on her head and patted the TARDIS walls. A zap of golden energy flew through the wires, appearing in Donna's eyes. She looked up at him suddenly, her quickly going from one of shock to anger. In one quick move she smacked him hard across the face.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Jon staggered back, clutching his cheek.  
"You honestly thought you could take away my memories and get away with it!" She scowled at him, her eyes glowing brighter.  
"OI!" Jon exclaimed, straightening. "That wasn't me! Metacrisis clone, remember?" he pointed at himself as if it was obvious. Donna raised an eyebrow at him, watching him closely.

"Why aren't you with Rose?" she asked. He sniffed and straightened his jacket.  
"That's...complicated." he responded. She rolled her eyes at him.  
"You're an alien, will it ever not be complicated?" She pointed to the wires on her head. "What's with these?"  
"Those are linking you with the TARDIS. She's keeping your mind from burning." he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. He felt extremely proud of that idea.  
"That isn't possible." she retorted. He nodded vigorously.  
"For a short amount of time yes, and that's all we need for now. Donna, you've got to tell us what's coming." he quickly became serious and her eyes widened.  
"It was all a haze, I mean I wasn't exactly coherent, but I think it was Gallifrey." she stared at him the implications of her words, striking even her with dread. He laughed, a strange sound that she noted was remarkably different from the Doctors. It was shorter, harsher and filled with irony.  
"That isn't possible. Ever." he told her curtly. "There are plenty of other red planets though, planets with red moons, or a red atmosphere." Donna closed her eyes, searching through her memories for her visions.  
"It's like a dream, I can't really see it but I know. It's Gallifrey." she reopened her eyes to look back up at him. He shook his head.  
"Donna, you know it's not possible. It's time-locked." Jon crossed his arms. "I don't think a planet of Time-Lords could even do that."  
"Not a planet. Just one. It's not just them, he is returning and everyone will remember the year that never was." Jon's eyes widened and he looked at Wilf.  
"The Master."


End file.
